Silent Heart
by Aliocha
Summary: Temari, ambassadrice de Konoha, va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres... C'est un complot ou quoi ? Et est-ce que son misogyne préféré sait qu'il ne fait rien pour arranger la situation ?


**Titre :** Silent Heart

**Personnages :** Temari, Shikamaru

**Genre :** OS, UR, Romance, Humour, POV Temari

**Résumé : **Bon anniversaire Temari ! Finalement, c'était ce vieux refrain qu'elle aurait aimé entendre le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Au lieu de cela, la kunoichi de Suna est envoyée à Konoha, et les choses dérapent subtilement. Coup du sort ? Sombre galère, aurait répondu Shikamaru en grimaçant. D'autant plus qu'il est très impliqué dans ladite galère.

**Crédits :** Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**. . .**_

_**Silent Heart**_

_**. . .**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.

J'ai dix-huit ans. Le 23 août.

C'est rare quand je me rappelle ce jour, que je me souvienne de sa signification. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant. Ma vie ne me permettait pas d'y penser jusqu'alors. Trop rude, trop difficile, trop agitée. Trop impossible.

Croire que j'aurais pu fêter mes dix-huit ans aujourd'hui, bien tranquillement avec mes frères et quelques amis, quelle erreur ! Tout d'abord, je n'avais pas réellement d'amis. En tout cas, pas à Suna. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'entretenir ce genre de relations en tant que kunoichi. De toute manière, mes frères m'ont déjà fait remarquer que j'avais un sale caractère, un tempérament trop fort pour pouvoir sympathiser durablement avec quelqu'un. Suis-je si aigrie ? Il faut reconnaître que je ne suis pas forcément aimable avec tout le monde. Je dois être comme une bête sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser avec la plus grande prudence.

Lier des amitiés... Cela suppose un partage d'expériences, de secrets, de joies et de peines, peut-être même une longue connaissance depuis sa plus petite enfance... Des querelles inutiles, de l'angoisse permanente dans le cadre d'une mission, de la douleur quand on le perd... S'attacher aux gens, quelle chimère. Je suis peut-être aigrie, mais je ne suis pas naïve.

Et puis, mes frères se contrefichent pas mal du nombre d'années que je peux accumuler. Je ne leur en veux pas, je sais qu'ils connaissent ma date de naissance. Ils ont probablement peur de me faire sortir de mes gonds en me souhaitant le sempiternel : « Bon anniversaire ».

Il ne faut pas croire, mais je n'ai pas les nerfs en boule chaque jour de mon existence. Et comme je suis majeure aujourd'hui, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur. Cet âge va m'apporter reconnaissance, respect et maturité. Encore faut-il que la communauté des ninjas soit au courant de la signification de ce jour. Ce que peu d'entre eux, voir personne hormis Kankurô et Gaara, savent, _a fortiori_.

Aujourd'hui est aussi un jour un tout petit peu particulier dans la mesure où je dois me rendre à Konoha, en tant qu'ambassadrice du village du Sable, pour annoncer au Godaime les derniers préparatifs de l'examen Chuunin. Il y a quelques changements et elle n'en est pas encore informée. Dans mon for intérieur, j'ai l'infime, très négligeable espoir que quelqu'un là-bas aura inscrit dans sa mémoire la date d'anniversaire de Temari No Sabaku, ce qui représente un taux de 0% de chances, étant donné que ce genre d'information confidentielle n'a jamais été divulguée nulle part dans Suna, alors encore moins dans Konoha.

Après avoir avalé un petit déjeuner solide pour la route, je quitte le domicile familial au petit matin, car ce sont trois jours de marche qui m'attendent. Je suis sereine dans mon kimono sombre moyennement décolleté, mon écharpe écarlate épousant sensuellement mes hanches, mon éventail, fidèle arme de combat qui ne m'a jamais trahie, bien accroché dans le dos, mes épais cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes et ma frange retombant sur mon bandeau frontal.

Je marche pendant deux longs jours, seule, coupant à travers champs ou forêt, traversant des ruisseaux, m'arrêtant dans des auberges pour manger des dangô ou passer la nuit. J'ai l'habitude d'emprunter les mêmes chemins, de manger et dormir aux mêmes endroits. La solitude ne me pose pas de problème. Et je sais que je serai bientôt entourée de villageois gais et avenants, comme c'est le cas au Village de la Feuille (car, il faut l'avouer, ses habitants sont bien plus chaleureux que ceux du Sable).

Dans l'après-midi de la troisième journée, alors que je saute de branche en branche dans la forêt non loin de la frontière du pays du Feu, j'entends un sifflement et en une fraction de seconde, mon instinct m'avertit que quelque chose de dangereux s'approche. Avant que j'aie pu ralentir, un kunaï vient se ficher dans ma cuisse gauche. Surprise par la douleur, je trébuche et retombe tant bien que mal accroupie au sol. D'un coup sec, je retire la lame profondément enfoncée, sans doute en raison de la vitesse à laquelle elle a été lancée. Je relève vivement la tête pour tenter de repérer mon attaquant. Je n'en ai pas le temps : trois shuriken se dirigent vers moi en tournoyant. Bien que j'en reçoive un dans la main droite, au travers de mon gant, j'esquive les deux autres d'une roulade avant, malgré ma blessure à la jambe. Enfin, je me relève maladroitement, des tremblements parcourant ma cuisse et ma main.

- Montre-toi !, je crie, piquée par la lâcheté de l'attaque.

Comme d'habitude, chez moi, la colère prend le pas sur la peur.

Mon agresseur apparaît alors, sautant avec aisance sur une branche juste au-dessus de moi. Il est vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, et porte une cagoule surmontée de son bandeau frontal. Je suis trop loin pour en lire l'inscription désignant son pays. De toute évidence, un ninja solitaire qui s'entraîne aux shuriken sur ce qu'il croit être une jeune fille innocente – cependant assez forte pour être digne d'être attaquée. Je luis sers mon regard le plus prédateur, bien qu'ici je dois admettre que je suis plutôt en situation de proie, mais c'est plutôt pour lui faire passer le message : « Je ne suis pas une demoiselle faible et inoffensive » qui doit être imprimé sur mes prunelles en lettres de feu, que pour l'intimider.

Je songe un bref instant que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose de grave ici, personne ne me retrouverait avant un certain temps.

Je chasse immédiatement cette idée de mon esprit et me saisit de mon éventail de ma main valide. Le ninja perché sur sa branche se braque, méfiant, et jette un second kunaï vers moi.

- Ne me sous-estime pas !, je hurle, pivotant cette fois pour éviter l'arme.

Je déplie mon arme du vent avec grâce, et lui envoie un _Kama itachi_ au chakra acéré. Du moins j'espère qu'il le déchirera.

J'obtiens l'effet escompté. A cela près qu'il est assez mal en point pour juger plus raisonnable de prendre la fuite. Je me promets de le retrouver, mais je ne suis pas en état de combattre plus longtemps avec le coup qu'il m'a porté. Je me maudis pour mon manque de vigilance, et je reprends ma route, beaucoup plus lentement, handicapée par ma jambe qui semble peser aussi lourd que le plomb. Je perds trop de sang. Je ne veux plus traîner en route, mais finalement, je fais une pause plus loin pour bander superficiellement ma blessure.

J'atteins Konoha tard dans la soirée, au lieu d'y arriver en fin d'après-midi comme je l'espérais. Je ne croise même pas les examinateurs Itsumo et Kotetsu, d'ordinaire postés à l'entrée du village. Il y a encore quelques passants dans les allées, mais la nuit tombe.

Je souffle un peu à cause du trajet et de ma jambe qui me lance à m'en donner le vertige. Maintenant qu'il est trop tard pour parler au Godaime, je n'aspire qu'à prendre du repos. Mais le problème est que je ne sais absolument pas où aller. Personne n'attendait ma visite si tôt, nous n'avons pas envoyé de message à Konoha pour prévenir l'Hokage de mon arrivée. Les fois précédentes, je demandais où se trouvait son bureau à des habitants, mais en raison de l'heure tardive, j'ai du mal à voir qui pourrait me renseigner. Je ne connais pas les lieux encore très bien, et en plus j'ai un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

J'avance néanmoins, à la recherche d'un lieu dont ma mémoire aurait gardé la trace. Mais je ne reconnais rien dans la pénombre de la nuit. On dirait que tout le village dort. Alors, je fais quoi ? Je passe la nuit dehors ? Et ma dignité ?

Résignée, je soupire, légèrement irritée. Après m'être faite agressée par un ninja anonyme, voilà que je me perds au milieu de Konoha. Pour un anniversaire, c'était réussi.

- Quelle galère..., je peste.

Je souris involontairement, malgré la délicatesse de la situation, parce que je me rappelle quelqu'un que je connais bien, et qui aurait probablement utilisé les mêmes mots s'il s'était perdu dans Suna.

- Galère... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Temari ?

Je sursaute en reconnaissant la voix traînante de Shikamaru. Je l'aperçois sur ma droite, sortant d'une grande demeure, et maintenant, je m'en souviens : c'est l'endroit où réside le Godaime !

Je ne peux cacher mon soulagement en distinguant la silhouette de Shikamaru, qui s'avance vers moi, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son uniforme, une expression blasée sur le visage.

- Shikamaru, tu tombes bien..., je souris. J'étais complètement perdue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? me demande-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

- Les briefings de l'examen, je réponds automatiquement. Je peux parler au Godaime ?

- Oui, elle règle des papiers, m'apprend-t-il en désignant la bâtisse derrière son épaule. Je viens justement d'aller la voir au sujet de l'examen...

- Accompagne-moi, puisque tu es concerné toi aussi, je dis sans transition.

Il me sonde un instant de son regard éteint, suspicieux.

- C'est pas plutôt parce que t'as peur de te perdre dans les couloirs ?

- Idiot ! Je sais trouver mon chemin toute seule !

- Reconnaître devant Shikamaru que j'étais incapable de m'orienter à Konoha m'en coûtait beaucoup trop.

- Ouais..., marmonne-t-il, pas convaincu. Bon allez, suis-moi.

...

Il m'agace !

J'entre à sa suite dans le hall de la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Shikamaru se rend soudain compte que je marche un peu gauchement. Évidemment, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'un inconnu m'a entaillée la jambe sur le trajet. Ce n'est pas mon genre de préciser ce type de choses dans l'immédiat.

- Eh, mais, tu boites ou quoi ? s'exclame-t-il en regardant mes jambes. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Oui. Non. Je te raconterai plus tard. Guide-moi.

Sans poser d'autres questions, il obéit. Nous cheminons le long d'un grand corridor et débouchons enfin dans le bureau de Godaime après avoir toqué. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Temari ? s'étonne la femme blonde, d'âge mûr, qui préside le village. Quel honneur me vaut cette visite, à cette heure ? Quelque chose de grave ?

- Non, je suis venue dans le cadre des examens Chuunin. Il y a quelques modifications dont mon village voudrait vous informer.

Je lui donne tous les détails, et elle hoche la tête, sans m'interrompre, les mains jointes sous son menton.

- Bien, je te remercie de t'être déplacée pour si peu. Tu as fait bonne route, au moins ?

- Oui, je réponds, malgré la douleur dans ma cuisse qui me rappelle que ma réponse n'est pas très adéquate.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir. Shikamaru, tu lui montres son logement ?

- Ouais...

Nous prenons congé du Godaime, et quittons les lieux en parcourant le même chemin en sens inverse. Nous n'échangeons aucun mot. D'ailleurs, j'ai la gorge tellement sèche que je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je sens une bouffée de fatigue me gagner. Je suis vraiment épuisée.

Nous marchons dans l'allée principale, côte à côte, Shikamaru de son pas traînant, moi de ma démarche élégante mais boitillante.

- Tu es blessée, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-il enfin en me jetant un regard oblique.

- C'est très superficiel, j'assure. Ca ne me fait pas mal.

Au moment où je prononce ses mots, je bute sur un caillou, et dans un mouvement de chute, je sens ma plaie s'ouvrir encore un peu plus. Shikamaru, dans un réflexe, me retient juste à temps par le bras. Je ne peux réprimer un cri de douleur qui vient contredire mes propos précédents.

- Ouais. Je crois qu'on va faire un saut par chez moi pour soigner ta blessure avant d'aller plus loin.

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai un sentiment de ridicule et de honte qui monte en moi, mais je le suis sans broncher parce que c'est moi-même qui lui ai répliqué de ne pas jouer les durs lors du sauvetage de son escouade, il y a de cela trois ans.

D'un accord silencieux, j'accepte volontiers qu'il me soutienne pour marcher, car je ne me sens plus capable d'abuser de ma jambe.

Alors que nous changeons de direction, j'en profite pour lui raconter brièvement ce qui m'est arrivée dans la forêt. Il me pose quelques questions sur mon agresseur en hochant la tête.

Une fois devant sa maison, il me fait signe d'entrer silencieusement, car ses parents dorment. Je fais le moins de bruit possible en pénétrant dans la demeure. Je ne m'attarde pas sur la contemplation des meubles. Shikamaru ouvre enfin une porte qui donne sur la salle de bain, assez vaste, comportant un lavabo et une baignoire. Nous y entrons et il referme derrière lui.

- Bon, je ne suis pas secouriste, mais on va voir ce que je peux faire...

Il fouille à présent dans un petit placard, à la recherche sans doute d'une trousse de pharmacie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il en sort une quelques secondes plus tard et l'ouvre pour en examiner le contenu. Sur le bord du lavabo, il dispose désinfectant, sparadrap, bande adhésive, cotons, bandages et compresses. La parfaite trousse de survie en cas de petit bobo, je pense, amusée.

Puis, une fois tout le matériel nécessaire sorti, il me fait face et me demande platement de lui montrer ma blessure. Je suis désarçonnée sur le moment.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je te la montrer ?, je m'offusque.

- Pour que je te soigne, tiens ! rétorque Shikamaru sur le même ton.

- C'est impossible, je réplique, réalisant qu'il n'est pas tout à fait dans le faux. Tu ne peux pas voir ma blessure.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que... espèce de pervers !

Il faut que je reprenne mon calme. Je sens mes joues en feu.

Où avais-je la tête en acceptant de me faire soigner par un crétin comme lui ? Je ne vais pas soulever mon kimono jusqu'à ma taille pour qu'il se rince l'œil ! Hors de question.

Shikamaru commence à comprendre, ou du moins il devine la raison pour laquelle je refuse d'accéder à sa demande. Il n'a cependant pas l'air le moins embarrassé du monde.

- Ah..., maugrée-t-il dans une moue très shikamarienne. T'aurais dû demander à Tsunade de te soigner si t'avais pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ! T'es maligne !

- Je n'avais pas prévu ça moi non plus !, je me défends, tout en me traitant mentalement d'idiote pour avoir oublier les facultés de médecin du Godaime.

- Alors, soigne-toi toute seule, dans ce cas !

- Impossible, je réponds, exaspérée. Je suis incapable de plier ma main droite.

Je soulève cette dernière, retire mon gant pour montrer la trace du shuriken qui l'a entaillée, encore bien visible. Shikamaru s'avance, attrape mon poignet et semble jauger l'égratignure.

- Pff... On va déjà s'occuper de ça et après on verra.

Il m'ordonne de m'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire pendant qu'il verse du désinfectant sur du coton et qu'il déchire un morceau de sparadrap et de bande adhésive. Ensuite, il s'accroupit devant moi et prend la main ensanglantée que je lui tends. J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune fille à qui on va faire sa demande en mariage.

Shikamaru passe le coton imbibé de désinfectant sur le dos de ma main, avec beaucoup de douceur ma foi. On dirait qu'il craint de me briser les os avec un geste plus franc. Puis, il appose le sparadrap et le scotche proprement.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite...

- Merci.

Et ensuite ?

Je sens mon bandage à la cuisse gauche plutôt mou tellement il a absorbé de sang. Au moins, il a stoppé l'hémorragie. Mais je sais bien que ce ne serait pas raisonnable d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain de traiter une blessure pareille. J'ai du mal à marcher, et cela me lance encore plus que tout à l'heure. De toute façon, je ne pourrai jamais trouver le sommeil avec ça...

Shikamaru attend visiblement que je me prononce au sujet de cette fichue blessure.

- Bon, ok !, je cède finalement, énervée. Je veux bien que tu me soignes, mais si tu en profites, tu es un homme mort.

- Calme-toi. Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de devoir jouer au docteur.

- Ça va, ça va ! Je m'en contrefous, de toute façon !

Pourquoi je m'obstine toujours à dire le contraire exact de ce que je ressens ?

Puisqu'il est inutile de retarder le moment plus longtemps, j'attrape l'extrémité de mon kimono et le remonte jusqu'à ma cuisse, juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir mon bandage rouge sang.

Je vois enfin un peu de gène se dessiner sur son visage jusque-là impassible sous la forme de deux rougeurs aux joues. Je dois être dans le même état que lui.

- Je te suis profondément reconnaissant du terrible effort que ça doit te coûter de faire ça, mais... je ne vais pas pouvoir te soigner si tu me montres un centimètre de ton bandage.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu veux que je relève encore plus haut, c'est ça ?

- C'est nécessaire.

- Pff...

Non sans une certaine répugnance, je m'exécute. Mon regard se promène maintenant sur les murs en carrelage de la pièce, sur ma gauche, afin de ne pas croiser le regard de Shikamaru.

- Merci. C'est bon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Enlever le bandage.

- Tu veux dire retirer le bandage ?

- Oui... c'est pareil.

- Je le sais bien, idiot !

Il doit comprendre que je ne suis pas trop à mon aise, assise sur le bord de sa baignoire, ses yeux rivés sur le haut de ma cuisse, parce qu'il ne s'offense pas de mon comportement quelque peu ingrat à son égard.

Avec des gestes doux et précis, il déroule lentement le bandage et le jette. Ma cuisse ensanglantée est maintenant bien visible. La trace de la lame du kunaï a fait une belle entaille dans ma chair à vif.

_- C'est très superficiel..._, dit-il en prenant une voix pincée. Ce n'est pas une blessure légère. Et t'as perdu beaucoup de sang...

Shikamaru se lave les mains et essuie ma peau à l'aide d'un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau et de savon. Je gémis un peu parce que je sens des picotements à cause du frottement de sa main, malgré toute la délicatesse qu'il y met. Ou bien mon souffle saccadé est dû à cause de ce contact, si proche... Il est bien obligé d'essuyer _toute_ ma cuisse, de mon entre-jambe en remontant pratiquement jusqu'à mon aine, ce qui achève de me foudroyer de gène.

- ...Pervers.

- Mh... J'ai presque fini, dit-il, conciliant.

Quand il a terminé sa besogne, il désinfecte avec beaucoup de soin et va chercher un nouveau bandage. Il enroule ce dernier en faisant plusieurs épaisseurs et finit le travail avec un petit bout d'adhésif. Enfin, il se redresse en me regardant.

- Voilà, déclare-t-il. Je pense que tu vas devoir rester quelques jours à Konoha. Tu ne pourras pas marcher trois jours d'affilée avant un certain moment.

Je hoche la tête et me relève, faisant retomber mon kimono le long de ma jambe. Je sens déjà que la douleur s'est apaisée, mais c'est sans doute psychologique.

- Merci. Tu as été... très...

Dans ma tête, je veux dire « doux », mais c'est un tout autre mot qui franchit mes lèvres.

- ...prudent dans ton entreprise, j'achève. Tu as bien fait, sinon je t'aurais réduit en charpie.

- Je suppose que c'est ta façon d'exprimer ta gratitude, soupire-t-il, avec un sourire fin et imperceptible en coin.

- Prends-le pour un avertissement.

- D'accord. De toute façon, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais il faudra changer le bandage dans deux jours...

- Tu m'en vois réjouie, je grimace.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas... Tu as de jolies jambes...

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a dit ça. Le pense-t-il vraiment ? Dit-il ça pour me troubler ou pour m'énerver ? Essaye-t-il de me faire comprendre que je ne lui suis pas indifférente ? Je suis incapable de prononcer un mot, bien que ma bouche soit grande ouverte.

Il ne semble pas remarquer mon état de choc émotionnel parce qu'il est occupé à ranger la trousse de pharmacie. Il continue comme si de rien n'était, sur le ton de la conversation :

- Mais je pense que d'ici-là, ta main droite sera guérie... Je n'aurai pas ce plaisir.

Il y a une multitude de réponses à ce genre de compliment (car oui, c'était une sorte de compliment). Je peux le remettre sèchement à sa place en le priant d'être plus décent, ou encore me taire et rougir bêtement. Devant la quantité de réactions imaginables qui s'offrent à moi, je choisis finalement d'être moi-même.

- Je ne sais pas si tu plaisantes ou quoi, mais je m'en fous. Je le prends comme un compliment. En fait, tu m'as soignée avec beaucoup de douceur, je n'ai pas le cœur à te reprocher ton attitude de maintenant, ni de toute à l'heure. Je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as bien voulu faire.

Je suis fière de mes paroles, parce que je les pense vraiment.

Maintenant, c'est Shikamaru qui ne semble plus quoi savoir répondre. Il choisit de sourire, pour m'embrouiller sans doute, parce que moi les sourires je ne sais pas les interpréter, et cet idiot le sait très bien.

- Bien... Je t'accompagne ?

- S'il te plait !

Nous sortons de chez lui en silence. Il me soutient toujours pour marcher, mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules. Dehors, il fait complètement nuit, mais Shikamaru trouve sans problème le chemin de la petite bâtisse dans lequel je loge lors de mes venues au village. Nous entrons tant bien que mal et traversons les pièces étroites. Dans la chambre à coucher, il me laisse m'asseoir sur le petit lit.

On se regarde.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que la même pensée traverse notre esprit à ce moment précis.

Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne au sujet de mes sentiments pour Shikamaru. Je le voyais comme une simple connaissance avec qui je devais collaborer. Mais j'apprécie sa compagnie et son tempérament posé, sa franchise et ses valeurs. Je constate aussi qu'il a mis de côté sa rengaine sexiste avec moi. C'est un effort considérable pour quelqu'un comme Shikamaru.

Et tout à l'heure... Peut-être était-il sincère. Du moins je veux le croire.

Shikamaru n'est pas un simple camarade à mes yeux. C'est un ami, peut-être le seul que j'aie jamais eu. Et je sais maintenant que mes convictions hâtives sur l'amitié sont fausses : on n'a pas besoin d'avoir rempli un quota d'expériences, de moments de malheurs et de joies pour se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Je continuerai à me disputer avec lui, parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de direct, et que je suis persuadée qu'il capte mon incapacité à dire les choses ouvertement. C'est ma façon d'exprimer mon attachement, de lui témoigner mon affection. A moins que ce soit quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié, plus fort que de l'affection. Un sentiment que je n'ai encore jamais éprouvé, une partie de mon âme encore jamais explorée.

J'essaye de lui transmettre tout cela dans mon regard bleu outremer. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait avoir une si longue conversation rien qu'en se fixant.

- Shikamaru... J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien, cela signifie que tu es majeure alors.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. J'ai dit ça pour meubler le silence, mais maintenant je me rends compte que cela n'a pas réellement d'importance. Ce qui a de l'importance, c'est ce que je viens de réaliser.

Prise d'un élan, je me lève et je fais alors quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait à Shikamaru, ni à aucun autre homme : je l'embrasse sur la joue. Enfin, pas tout à fait sur la joue, mais très près des lèvres, au coin de sa bouche. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'effleurer cette dernière mais je décide de ne pas aller plus loin.

- C'est ma façon d'exprimer ma gratitude, Monsieur Le Pleurnichard, je murmure avec une once de raillerie, en m'écartant légèrement.

Shikamaru s'est laissé faire et rouvre les yeux qu'il a fermés sur le moment.

- Tu... Tu parles encore trop..., bafouille-t-il en se grattant la joue de l'index et en détournant les yeux, ses pommettes se colorant encore.

Il est temps qu'il s'en aille. Il me souhaite une bonne nuit et me dit qu'il me reverra sûrement demain. J'acquiesce en ôtant mon bandeau frontal pour me préparer à dormir.

Et alors qu'il est à la porte de la chambre, il déclare sans se retourner :

- Tout à l'heure, quand je disais que tu avais de belles jambes... Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. J'ai réellement apprécié la vue.

- Idiot...

Mais cette fois, je souris.

**FIN**


End file.
